The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for partially erasing an image of an original document and performing selective copying.
Conventional image forming apparatuses such as electronic copying machines have a function of copying an image of an original in an equal, enlarged or reduced size.
Despite the presence of portions not desired for copying, no conventional copying machine has the capacity to copy only that portion that is wanted. Consequently, demand has arisen for a copying machine capable of effectively designating an erasure range on an image of the original.